


what is a medium without a spirit

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Grief/Mourning, Immortal Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Klaus and Ben had always been together, they were raised together and once Ben died, he never left Klaus' side.Until now
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	what is a medium without a spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Umbrella Academy Season 2 I binge-watched it and cried multiple times.
> 
> We're gonna pretend that when they returned to 2019, there was no Sparrow Academy or whatever the f- that was.

As Klaus came-to he noticed multiple things:

1) He had a killer headache

It came with an intense ache that filled his body, not unlike when he first became sober. He definitely didn’t miss this feeling

2) Vanya was no longer doing her whole 'energy-waves to bring about doomsday' thing

Klaus was very much aware that he had failed in his attempt to reach Vanya and try to calm her down, he really was useless.

3) None of the ghosts from the newly killed FBI agents were around.

There was no screaming that he couldn't block out, no one was grabbing at him, there was just silence

Too much silence, which led him to his next realization

4) Ben wasn't there. 

Allison and Diego began to wake up and Vanya was crying. Sweet little Vanya, who cried when we would step on ants. Was crying-no- SOBBING. She was scared. But hey! Apoca-wasn't x2!

Ben was still gone. Klaus wasn't worried, Ben would often disappear for a little while to wherever ghosts went and then he'd come back a little while later, criticizing every decision Klaus made. Granted, most of them were stupid decisions, but give him a break. 

Ben would show up soon, he always would. But now, it was time to find the others and get back home.

_________________________

Klaus, and all his siblings were fugitives now! That's a check off of the bucket list. Klaus turned to where Ben should have been, smiling despite the situation. The happy look on his face disappeared when he realized that Ben was still gone. 

The others began to discuss what they would do next. Klaus, the generous man he is offered up his Yurt in Reykjavik

“Hey, Numbnut, hiding won't do us any good, the Commission will find us.” Ah, there was ickle Five with ever-delightful input. 

‘Yeah Ben, hiding won't do you any good.’ 

Now that plan C? D? E? was being formed Klaus began to wonder, ‘What could I have done to make him so mad at me? He knows I tried to help right? Right? Maybe Ben tried to help too.’ All of the time he spent with Klaus made him more powerful than a usual spirit, making him able to possess people and stuff. Or maybe that was Klaus’ sobriety allowing all of that to happen. 

Klaus tuned out the yelling, Ben would fill him in on any detail he missed. But Ben wasn’t here right now. And Ben likes holding grudges so even if he did return soon, there was no way of knowing if he’d be nice to him right away. 

Vanya came back down the stairs and announced that she would be leaving, Sissy (her girlfriend? Lover? Who knows, at least she’s better than Leonard/Harold) was at home with her son who needed help. 

Vanya, the one that they had all abandoned to the point that she causes the Apocalypse twice, was here infront of all of them asking for help. 

“Harlan, he-he drowned and I somehow saved him and brought him back to life and we’re connected now and he needs my help. And I need yours. I’m scared and for the first time in my life, I don’t wanna do it alone. I want my family by my side”

YOu know when someone says something, not even aware of your circumstances and it just hits you right in the feels? That’s how Klaus felt. He felt alone. For the first time in a long time he was alone. No more Ben, and despite how much he hated the touchy-feely-ness of his ‘free religion’ he missed them too. 

Diego and Five were officially his least favorite siblings right now. Klaus of all people, knew how hard it was to talk about weaknesses. And to people who had invalidated you for your entire life nonetheless!

So, when Vanya left to go, help Sissy, Klaus followed right after. 

As they sat in the car together, Klaus spoke “Dear Benny, gone forever.” That would definitely get him to come back, and if he really was gone, then maybe Vanya would have some insight on why he chose now to leave. 

Ben had given his life to save Vanya, the little bastard had saved the world once again. It made sense though, Ben and Vanya had always been close. 

“Did...did he say anything about me?”

“He um… he said that he had been too scared to go into the light. That it wasn’t you that made him stay.”

Klaus laughed “That little shit. All this time, I thought it was my fault that he didn't take his ticket to Heaven.” ‘Did he really only stay because he was too scared to move on? Did he even want to be stuck with me for all those years?’ Klaus laughed again

“Look, you should get out ‘cause I gotta get-”

“No-no, I’m coming with. Can’t let you go into the unknown by yourself.” Like I did with Ben’.

Allison and Diego crashed the pity party, unaware of the emotions running through both Vanya and Klaus. Five joined as well, forcing Klaus into the back with Diego and Allison. Luther climbed into the trunk, his weight causing the car to sink slightly. 

‘You would have found this hilarious Ben. I wish you were here to see it.”

\------------------------

During the fight in the field, Klaus tried his best to summon Ben like he had at the Icarus theater but to no avail, his hands didn’t even glow like they usually would when he activated his powers. 

There were no witty quips or passive-aggressive comments after the battle was over, not from his living siblings and especially not from his dead one. This fight was finally over. 

So why did it feel like another was just beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, yeah. tell me what you think.
> 
> I have a bit more of this planned in my head but not written and I just had to get this out. Ben is definitely my favorite. It takes a lot to get me to really cry and I was sobbing when he died
> 
> I tried searching for it but,,, what's the proper tag for god/death/whatever Klaus meets when he dies?


End file.
